Submissão
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Três irmãos, todos com um único mestre. Obediência, provocações e dominação.


**Submissão**

Estavam todos ali, como ele tinha chamado. As três nações bálticas, um do lado do outro, apresentando-se ao russo com prontidão. Não sabiam a razão de estarem ali, e nem o que o outro tinha planejado com eles. O nervosismo era visível, mas os irmãos faziam o máximo para que isso não acabasse trazendo problemas para o maior.

Tinham de obedecê-lo, não importando a circunstância. E, principalmente, não podiam reclamar.

Passeou ao redor deles, as botas fazendo o chão de madeira ranger a cada passada que dava. Notou como cada um tentava manter a melhor postura possível, se contendo para não falar nada ou olhar para trás pela ansiedade.

Com qual ele começaria? Essa era a pergunta que Ivan formulava em sua mente. Com Raivis, o mais jovem e mais sensível, sendo mais fácil de controlar pela diferença de tamanho? Com Eduard, o mais rebelde e orgulhoso dos três, e que Ivan adorava fazer com que se humilhasse e submetesse mesmo com desgosto? Ou com Toris, o mais velho e obediente, fiel como um cão ao seu dono?

Tão parecidos, mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo! Era divertido imaginar as possibilidades do que podia fazer com cada um. Mas já estava se cansando de ficar caminhando. Eles já devem estar ansiosos o suficiente.

Decidiu começar com Toris, o seu favorito.

"Venha aqui, Toris." Ordenou, vendo o báltico mais velho obedecendo-o de imediato, dando passos cautelosos em sua direção. Quando estava próximo o bastante, Ivan fez um gesto com a mão para que parasse no lugar.

Beijou-o, malicioso, saboreando dos lábios e da língua já tão conhecidas - mas viciantes - do lituano, sem importar-se com o fato de que seus irmãos estavam assistindo tal ato.

Era isso que ele queria. Eles deveriam ver. E logo iriam participar.

Mordiscou com força o lábio inferior de Toris, que sangrou um pouco. O moreno gemeu de leve pela dor causada, mas não reclamou. Notou que Ivan saboreava do líquido rubro que saíra, assim como ele também podia sentir parte do gosto metálico em sua boca.

Abraçou-o com força, mordiscando agora o lóbulo da orelha e o pescoço do rapaz. Aproveitou para afastar um pouco o tecido do casaco e da camisa social, além de desfazer a gravata do outro, abandonando-a no chão. Com a mão que não o segurava pela cintura, apalpava por entre as pernas do lituano, do jeito que ele sabia que o deixaria excitado.

"Seus irmãos estão vendo tudo, sabia? E você parece que está gostando, não está?" Sussurrou, fazendo com que um arrepio de vergonha e excitação passasse por todo o corpo do menor.

Eduard e Raivis continuavam ali, parados, ambos receosos de fazerem algo e desagradarem o russo. Estavam sentindo pleno embaraço de verem o irmão mais velho naquela situação, mas não podiam fazer nada. Nada de interferências, ou de sair do quarto. A não ser que Ivan os dispenssasse, deveriam permanecer ali, calados e atentos a tudo.

O lituano nada disse. Estava mais preocupado em esconder sua ereção dos irmãos.

"Responda, Toris." A voz do maior saiu mais ríspida e autoritária daquela vez. Aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta retórica.

"Sim, Ivan, eu gosto..." Falou, alto o bastante para que todos os presentes escutassem - sabia que se falasse baixo o russo o mandaria repetir. Recebeu como resposta uma risada leve do maior, que estava observando as outras duas nações pelo ombro.

"Vocês dois, parem de olhar. Venham para cá, sim?" Sorriu, deixando os caninos à mostra. Apesar de nervosos, os dois rapazes se aproximaram de Ivan, mas sem saber bem o que deveriam fazer. O maior ponderou-se por breves segundos qual deveria ser sua próxima ordem, mas primeiro fez questão de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se de pernas abertas, mas sem desfazer-se do zíper da calça. Ainda assim, continuou a acariciar e a despir o lituano, mesmo que ele tenha ficado de pé ao seu lado.

"Está vendo isto aqui, Eduard?" Questionou, apontando para a própria ereção por cima das vestes. O estoniano fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Sabia o que o outro o mandaria fazer.

"Venha cuidar disso. E, Raivis, fique atrás dele. Aposto que você deve saber do que seu irmão gosta." O letão sentiu o sangue subir-lhe para as bochechas, corando bastante só com aquela frase. Por mais que ele e Eduard tentassem esconder, Ivan sabia das escapadas de ambos de vez em quando. Tremeu, não só pela vergonha, mas também pelo medo de ele e seu irmão acabarem sendo punidos por esse comportamento.

O olhar do russo acompanhou os passos firmes do rapaz de óculos, que se ajoelhara por entre suas pernas, puxando o zíper da calça e libertando sua ereção.

"Nem se atreva a me morder ou a usar esses dentes, ouviu?" Abaixou-se, o bastante para que pudesse abrir a boca do outro, puxando a mandíbula para baixo, enfiando dois dedos ali dentro. A saliva do estoniano molhava-os, e Ivan também pressionara os dedos com força contra os dentes, tanto que, quando os retirara, pode ver a marca que eles deixaram em sua pele.

O de olhos esverdeados não disse nada, e começou a sugar e lamber a glande do membro do russo. Já havia feito aquilo para ele antes, e fora mais de uma vez. Lembrou-se de como fora quando deixara os dentes encostarem na pele em sua primeira vez - tinha recebido um belo sermão, junto de tapas. Não queria que aquilo se repetisse.

Podia sentir o corpo quente do letão, que estava atrás dele. As mãos pequenas acariciavam por debaixo de seu uniforme, e algumas vezes conseguiam chegar em sua calça. Com dificuldade, ele conseguira se desfazer do cinto do irmão do meio, notando como ele estava começando a se excitar com seus toques, mesmo não querendo.

Raivis estava conseguindo dominar de um modo relativamente bem a situação, considerando como Eduard se movimentava para satisfazer Ivan. Lambia e beijava por toda a extensão do sexo do russo, algumas vezes acariciando-o com as mãos. Por mais que se controlasse, algumas vezes acabava olhando para cima, apenas para certificar-se de que o outro estava gostando.

O maior adorava quando ele fazia isso. Comprovava instintivamente o fato de que ele é submisso, coisa que detesta ser. Sabia o quanto Eduard prezava a própria imagem. Mesmo que estivesse se distraindo bastante retirando as roupas do seu tão prezado lituano, a cena ali embaixo era interessante de se assistir.

Toris se arqueava e gemia - agora sem pudores, visto que o russo reprovava tal coisa - a cada toque, cada peça a menos de roupa, cada beijo e lambida que o russo se atrevia a dar em sua pele do torso, pescoço, orelha e lábios. A princípio, não gostava, mas a cada noite o lituano aprendia a gostar dos toques e carícias - mesmo as mais brutas - do russo.

Aprendeu a fazer sexo a sua maneira.

"Vamos, Eduard, ponha tudo." Disse, ao mesmo tempo em que beliscara um dos mamilos do báltico mais velho, que se contorcera pela dor.

O estoniano pôs o membro do russo em sua boca, indo o mais fundo que podia. Quando sentiu que era incapaz de ir mais além, desviou o olhar para cima.

Os olhos violetas de Ivan não mostravam muita satisfação.

"Quando eu digo tudo, caro Eduard, é tudo. Entendeu? Eu quero que você ponha este pau inteiro na sua boca." Falou, abaixando-se. Viu que o rapaz tinha retirado o seu sexo de dentro de si, com uma clara expressão de desgosto.

Ele ia retrucar.

"Eu não consigo botar tudo, Ivan." Os olhos verdes do rapaz estavam cheios de rebeldia contida, misturados com um prazer que ele não ia admitir que sentia em ter o russo na sua boca. É claro que Ivan não o considerava o melhor para esse tipo de serviço, mas o outro aprendera rápido a satisfazê-lo assim - mais até do que Toris. Tinha algo nas habilidades orais de Eduard que fascinava Ivan. Talvez aquela história dele ter uma boa voz de canto e uma bela oratória o seguissem para a cama.

Engoliu em seco, retornando a por o membro de Ivan em sua boca, umedecendo-o mais ainda com a língua.

O russo aproveitou-se desse momento para empurrar a cabeça do rapaz até o final.

Eduard soltou um gemido - quase um grito - abafado pela surpresa. Podia sentir o sexo alheio em sua garganta, e queria que ele o tirasse daquela posição desconfortável. Também estava com medo de acabar vomitando por instinto.

Porém, conseguira controlar-se até o russo decidir deixar com que se soltasse. Saiu de imediato, afoito para respirar direito. Arfava, buscando o oxigênio ali presente, mesmo que este seja quente e cheio de sexo.

Também acabou gemendo mais alto do que gostaria, graças ao que Raivis fazia com as mãos. O letão masturbava-o do melhor jeito que conseguia. Conhecia bem o irmão, de fato - os dedos percorriam e pressionavam nos locais onde ele mesmo mostrava que sentia mais prazer. Era hábil e suave, mas sem deixar de ser provocante.

Sentia, além disso, o sexo do garoto roçando em suas costas, por cima das vestes. Ele deveria estar sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável, mas não tirava a própria roupa, e nem pedia o estoniano que o fizesse. Mesmo assim, roçava nas costas do estoniano, ansioso para satisfazer suas necessidades.

Eduard apenas ajeitou os óculos, voltando a dar prazer ao russo antes que ele teimasse em empurrá-lo mais uma vez.

Mas Ivan estava satisfeito com aquilo.

"Eduard, já é o bastante. Raivis, pode tirar sua roupa e do seu irmão." Ordenou. O estoniano afastou-se, deixando o sexo do russo lubrificado pela própria saliva. Virou-se, deixando com que Raivis finalmente pudesse encará-lo de frente. Tirou primeiro as próprias roupas quase freneticamente. Apenas depois foi que despira por completo o irmão mais velho. Ambos notaram que Toris também estava totalmente nu - Ivan o tinha feito enquanto não olhavam, pressuporam.

O russo levantou-se, deitando o lituano na cama de casal, masturbando-o e pondo dois dedos próximos da entrada do moreno.

Com um gesto da cabeça, mandou os outros dois juntarem-se a eles. Logo eles se levantaram, deitando-se um do lado do outro. O maior nem precisara pedir para que eles interagissem. Já estavam se beijando, as mãos passeando pelos corpos suados e quentes.

O maior apenas sorriu de canto ao ver aquilo.

"Ei, Eduard, que tal você cavalgar no seu irmão?" Disse, em tom mais do que interessado. Eles pareciam se conhecer muito bem, de fato. E a ideia de imaginar o estoniano submetendo-se até mesmo ao próprio irmão mais novo era algo que o divertia por dentro.

"O que?" O rapaz corou com aquela sugestão, como previsto. Notou que Raivis já estava por debaixo dele, preparando-o.

"Está tudo bem, Eesti... Eu não me importo." O letão disse, querendo adicionar que não seria muito diferente do que quando estavam juntos. Mas, é claro, não se arriscaria a mencionar o que eles faziam quando estavam a sós.

Eduard engoliu a resposta que ia dar, dando um suspiro de aceitação. Inspirou profundamente - estava acostumado a dominar, não a ser dominado - e pôs o sexo do letão dentro de si. Gemeu, apertando os olhos. Ivan nem ao menos o tinha deixado se preparar. Mesmo assim, seguiu em frente até que o menor estivesse por completo dentro dele.

Raivis, que era exatamente o inverso do irmão - acostumado a ser dominado - gemeu de prazer. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que ficaria por cima de alguém na cama. Precisaria agradecer a Ivan por isso depois.

"Como é estar dentro dele, hein, Raivis?" O russo questionou, deixando Toris de quatro na cama. Brincava com a entrada dele, usando os dedos para acostumá-lo com o que aconteceria a seguir. Suas costas estavam todas claramente marcadas pelas cicatrizes, frutos de muito treinamento e de seceras punições.

Conhecia a história de cada uma daquelas linhas que marcavam tão bem a pele do rapaz.

"É quente e... Bom... Também é meio apertado..." Descreveu o menor, sentindo as bochechas ficarem rubras. Sim, era muito bom estar dentro do seu irmão. Talvez até demais. Tinha vontade de mandar com que ele começasse logo a se mover.

"Você ouviu, Eduard. Vamos, mexa-se, assim como você já fez comigo. Quero ver igual." Notou o olhar envergonhado do estoniano, mas não importou-se muito. Já tinha deixado o lituano mais do que pronto.

Ajeitou-se no lugar, penetrando Toris rapidamente. Para o moreno, este processo não fora tão dolorido, visto que ele estava preparado, além de que a saliva no sexo do russo também ajudara. Notou que estava próximo a Eduard e Raivis, e logo percebeu o que Ivan planejava para que ele fizesse, além de gemer e movimentar o quadril.

Apoiou a cabeça num dos braços, usando a mão livre para estimular o sexo rijo e quente do irmão do meio, que aos poucos se movimentava com mais vivacidade por cima do letão, que tinha as duas mãos em suas coxas e quadril, num sinal positivo de que estava gostando.

Raivis lambeu os lábios, deliciando-se com a visão do que acontecia na frente dele. Não que ele gostasse de Ivan - não mesmo - mas não podia negar que estava sentindo um grande prazer em ver Eduard satisfazendo-o.

O russo sorriu por entre os gemidos e suspiros de prazer enquanto tomava o lituano para si e via os três irmãos ali, satisfazendo-se. Toris, como sempre, estava perfeitamente submisso e obediente, movimentando-se com vigor e deixando mais do que claro que apreciava ter o maior dominando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava que uma de suas mãos desse prazer ao estoniano. Este, por sua vez, mexia o quadril do mesmo modo que o fizera para Ivan - as mãos apoiadas na cama, as costas arqueadas, tornando as estocadas do letão fortes e mais prazerosas. Já o olhar do mais jovem denotava claramente o quanto ele estava adorando aquela situação, e que não via problema em repetir aquilo mais vezes, se assim fosse.

O primeiro a chegar ao orgasmo fora justamente o mais jovem, que arranhara as coxas do estoniano ao mesmo tempo em que o preenchia. Logo depois veio o Lituano, trêmulo, quase caindo de exaustão pela força do momento. Mas este não perdeu o equilíbrio, por sorte. Então fora a vez de Eduard, que sujara o ventre de Raivis ao mesmo tempo em que gemia alto sem querer.

Só então o russo se dera ao luxo de gozar. Gemeu com gosto, marcando Toris mais uma vez como sua propriedade.

Saiu de dentro dele, e fez sinal para que os três irmãos pudessem relaxar.

O estoniano aproveitara para deitar ao lado do irmão mais novo, que estava agora entre ele e o lituano. Todos respiravam fundo, buscando com vontade o oxigênio para seus pulmões. Estavam suados, cansados, um tanto humilhados, mas satisfeitos - por mais que não gostariam de admitir.

Ivan ficou ali, admirando os jovens. Tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Cada um com um temperamento próprio, precisando de ser lidado cada um a sua forma para que obedecessem. Levavam isso para a cama, inclusive. E, sinceramente, ele se divertia com isso. Adorava brincar com suas mentes e corpos, observando como cada um reagia a alguma ação. Mas nada o divertia mais do que ter aos três de uma vez, como tinha feito a poucos minutos.

E faria de novo, é claro.

Mas não agora, estava tão cansado quanto os três.

"Podem ir. Tomem banho, descansem... Não vou mais precisar de vocês hoje." Falou, encostando-se na parede. Em pouco tempo, estava sozinho no quarto, ainda desarrumado - em especial os lençóis da cama. Trancou-se, arrumou a cama e foi tomar banho.

De fato, aqueles três irmãos eram muito interessantes.

**X**

**Essa aqui foi feita como um desafio pessoal, mesmo. Pra ver se eu conseguia escrever um foursome :B São tantos personagens, fazendo tantas coisas diferentes! _ É uma loucura, senhor UHQHDFIPQUH Mas o resultado, HHHHHNG. Espero que nada tenha ficado confuso demais, e que tenha gostado! :3**


End file.
